


Safe in Your Hands

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, after mission fic, cassian cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: After being on two different missions, Cassian and Jyn meet in a safe house. Written for the prompts::D (optional add-ons: Fainting, the word 'winced', otherwise stoic character flinching) (also hurt cassian please!! As well as kiss me.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Safe in Your Hands

Sometimes the only way to survive was to fall and wait, it had been one of the hardest lessons Cassian had to learn. To push down his anger and wait to use it at the proper time. Cassian felt one of the punches crack something and doubled over to protect himself and look more hurt. 

“He’s not going to tell us anything.” The Tognath grumbled and gave him another kick as Cassian audibly moaned to seem more pathetic.

“This is a waste of our time, he’s not important. Leave him and a patrol will pick him up.” The Tognath’s human partner said with a snarl, which was what Cassian wanted. He’d learned all he could from them about the smuggling especially of slaves in the region, now he had to get away.

Cassian groaned once more, rolling away from them and towards the end of the alley.

“Patrol’s coming around,” The Tognath said and Cassian watched their boots go past him and the human gave him a passing nudge with his boot, “They’ll do something with you.”

After a count of twenty, he stood up, wincing as he felt his ribs shift then did a quick scan of the street, the patrol was just visible around a corner. He took a breath that hurt and bit his lip before standing up straighter and moving into the crowd. That motion made his back shoot with pain but he couldn’t alter how he was walking too much, that would draw attention. Six blocks to the safe house and then he could sit and plan his next move, until then he’d just take it step by step.

* * *

Jyn made her way to the safe house, the data she’d sliced tucked in a secret pocket, the day had been long but she knew this place, there was a kitchen. And if everything went according to the various plans, Cassian would be there and he might have been able to cook, and they’d be the only ones there. It had been too long since she’d been able to have time with Cassian in a space where they could stretch out.

She keyed in the lock, knocking in code to let whoever was inside know she was there then called out the code phrase, “I brought meiloun fruit.” 

From deeper in, Cassian’s voice sounding off, almost strained said the answer, “They’ll go with the Alderaan ale.” 

The kitchen wasn’t too far into the house, down a hallway that provided a spot for ambush if anyone who wasn’t supposed to be in got in. Partway down the hall, the aroma of spices greeted her, Cassian’s spices and some tension left her shoulders. He was standing over a sauce pan stirring something with an tightness to his posture, “What are you making?”

“The green sauce you like and you made it.” His smile made her heart flutter as she set down her bag and hugged him, drinking in the feel of his arms around her. 

She thought she heard him gasp and looked up at the way his face was pale and his eyes were tight, “You’re hurt.” 

“Nothing too bad, some people I met weren’t too happy to see me,” Cassian said in what was meant to be a light voice but then he coughed and winced.

“Show me. And why haven’t you treated it?” He was always so stubborn when he was hurt.

“Low on bacta,” Then he shrugged which ended up in another painful motion. 

Jyn sighed, she hated how bad Cassian was at taking care of myself and shut off the stove, “I have bacta, you’re going to show me how bad it is and then rest.” 

He took the spoon from the saucepan before moving away from the stove, she could see how reluctant he was, he loved cooking. Once she knew he was not cooking anymore, Jyn went to get the medkit from her pack as she heard him sit down. When she turned, his pain was more open on his face as she pulled over the other chair, running one hand gently along his face. As she did, she saw the shifting color of a bruise under his beard, “Oh Cassian, show me.” 

He leaned into the touch of her hand before slowly pulling his shirt up to show her the dark bruise spreading over his chest. She sighed before slowly applying the bacta patches to cover all that she could. Then she kissed him, still with her hand on his cheek, “Come on, you’re going to rest and I’ll finish dinner.” 

As she started to stand up, he held her hips and tugged her into his lap and said, “I love you. Thank you.” 

Jyn rested her forehead against his with a soft sigh, “Kiss me then bed.” 

He kissed her, just pressing against her so she felt the cool of the bacta patches. They would take care of each other.


End file.
